1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical pneumatic tool 90 includes a shell 91 defining a working space, a first passage 92 and a second passage 93. Although not shown, a core is put in the working space of the shell 91. Pressurized air flows into the working space from a pump (not shown) through the first passage 92. The pressurized air flows to the exterior of the shell 91 from the working space through the second passage 93. The core is rotated by the pressurized air in the working space. A muffler 94 is fit in the second passage 93. The muffler 94 defines a plurality of gaps (not numbered) through which the pressurized air flows. The gaps defined in the muffler 94 are very small. Thus, the pressurized air is not completely exhausted through the muffler 94. Some of the pressurized air is retained in the shell 91 so that it often causes wrong actions and even causes accidents.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.